


Long Live the Queen

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Knife Kink, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Abaddon has plans for Hell… and plans for you.





	Long Live the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is for the Abaddon square for my spndarkbingo card.  
> Warnings: Nudity. Implied smut. F/F. Knife kink. Blood kink.  
> Bamby

  


The stench of sulphur and hellfire had long since become engraved in your DNA. You could remember a time when it had made your bones rattle in fear of the fiery pits below. But that was a long time ago, and a lot had changed since then.

Over the centuries, you’d used your Hell given gifts and made a name for yourself. You’d climbed through the carcasses of every soul and thing clawing their way through the agony of Hades, and you’d ended up close to the top… only to fall to your knees when  _ she _ arrived.

Lust is one of the seven deadly sins, and it was the thing that had gripped you tight and dragged you down to the gravel under her feet. When you’d first laid eyes on her, seeing the vessel she chose, and the monstrous face below its beauty, you’d been lost… and she knew it.

A curve of her lips as her eyes fell on you in the crowd, was the only sign you’d gotten that first night. It was the only hint that she’d noticed you. Then she’d looked away, continuing to scan the crowd of all the willing demons she now had at her disposable.

Everyone was given a job. Everyone was given marching orders, and then sent off to do the work of your new queen. Everyone but you.

Instead of sending you out to collect souls, instead of giving you a list of traitors to deal with, Abaddon had other plans.

“I’m a queen,” she’d stated, looking down at you with lips curled into a grin. “And every queen needs a consort.”

That’s how your fate was sealed. There was no proposition, no choice. Abaddon wanted you, and she would have you. That’s how you ended here, in one of her chambers, stripped naked, collared and chained to the bed.

Being a demon meant you had no needs. You were merely dark energy, with no real purpose other than what your leader gave you, which meant you spent your days waiting for her. You had no need for food, water, or even fresh air. Your only need was to serve, and you did that perfectly.

The chamber’s doors creaked open as Abaddon stepped in, blackened eyes already taking in the sight of you. “Have you missed me, pet?” she quipped as her lips curved into a grin.

Leaning against the numerous cushions she’d been gracious enough to provide, you spread your legs for her. “Always, my queen.”

Her eyes dragged up your open thighs, and landed on your soaked slit. Tongue flicking out to lick at her lips, she hummed appreciatively. “Always so good for me, pet. Always ready for me.”

As she began to strip, you felt your constantly simmering arousal begin to grow. She made a show of it, dragging the moment out knowingly. It was torture, feeling a desperate need to relieve yourself when you weren’t allowed to do just that.

Abaddon was your queen, she ruled the underworld, and she ruled your body. So she was the only one that got to touch it.

Once she was finished undressing, leaving herself as bare as you were, she walked over to the dresser to your left. Your eyes followed her eagerly, as a thrill of excitement and anticipation began to bubble along with your arousal.

“What shall we play with today, pet?” she asked as her fingers skimmed over the offered toys and instruments. “How about this?” Curling her grasp around shiny metal, she showed you the knife she now held.

Tugging your lip between your teeth, you clenched your hands into the sheets as you fought the need to close and rub your thighs together.

Your actions did not go unnoticed.

Holding the knife horizontally, pressing the point of it against the tip of one of her fingers, Abaddon started towards you. “I cannot wait to make you bleed and hear you scream.”

**Bamby**


End file.
